Banning
by J. Maria
Summary: Narcissa's death leaves a hole in Draco's life - a hole that's filled by the most unexpected people. A series of drabbles done years ago for malfoy100 on lj. Multiple pairings.
1. One Night Stand

Title: One Night Stand  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Team: MLE  
Characters: Draco/Millicent  
Challenge: #34: Saying Goodbye (malfoy100)  
Words: 100  
Note: This was the very first maternal!Millicent post-Hogwarts fic that I ever wrote. Back before Holly Bellisle, Miranda Weasley or any other future babies of Millicent were conceived in my head, Banning Malfoy was the very first.

__

One Night Stand

She was out of his bed long before dawn. He had gotten himself drunk after the news of his mother's death. His father's death he wouldn't have minded, but he hadn't even seen Narcissa's death coming. And she'd been a warm body he'd latched onto at the pub and had convinced to come home with him.

Would he even notice she was gone? He'd probably think it was just a bad dream. She blinked back the bitter tears as she slipped away just as he was stirring. Whoever had been there had left without saying good-bye, just like his mother had.


	2. So Alike

Title: So Alike  
Team: MLE  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Draco, Millicent  
Challenge: #56 - five senses (malfoy100)  
Words: 100  
Note: Set in my Banning series. A run-down on the series - Millicent and Draco have a one night stand that he barely remembers after the death of his mother. Millicent gets pregnant, lives in the Muggle world during the war, and dies when the child is 4. And then Draco learns he's a father.

__

So Alike

She was cold, so cold it burned his fingertips as he brushed them softly across her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, but he remembered the sparkle they had once held when she spoke of Quidditch. Draco felt anger well up deep inside of him. How could a muggle illness bring her down, this girl who'd been the strongest of them all?

His senses snapped to attention. The barest hint of oranges and mints, the smell he'd associated with Millicent. A tiny hand reached forward, her fingers mimicking his. Beside him stood the little girl who smelled just like her mother.


	3. Take Care

Title: Take Care  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Team: MLE  
Characters: Draco  
Challenge: #34: Saying Goodbye (malfoy100)  
Words: 100  
Note: Millicent's note was the very first bit I'd had committed to paper in the Banning series.

__

Take Care

Why Millicent had left the child with him was clear. Her death had been sudden, unexpected even. She hadn't been a Death Eater, hadn't even taken a side in the war. He hadn't spoken to her for three years. All the solicitor had given him was a hand-written note dated three years earlier.

__

You were my friend long ago, and I ask you to be it once more. Take care of my daughter, should anything happen to me.  
-Millicent

Draco looked down at the pretty black haired child with gray eyes.

"Mummy?" She sniffled.  
"Mummy's gone, little one," Draco said.


	4. Childish Fears

Title: Childish Fears  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Neville/Pansy, Banning  
Challenge: Grans Hat (neville100)  
Words: 100  
Note: In this verse, Pansy and Neville are an item, brought together by Millicent and little Banning.

__

Childish Fears

The little girl whimpered at the frightening vulture hat. Neville sighed. When was his Gran ever going to get rid of that god-awful thing? He'd been afraid of it as a child, and now poor little Banning was getting her first peek of the stupid hat.

"Neville, can you do something about that hat?" Pansy demanded. "Poor little Banning's been through enough without having to look at it."

"Yeah, I know," He yanked it off the hat rack and tossed it into the pantry cupboard. "It's okay, Banning. That wicked looking thing's gone now."

"Neville, where's my hat?" Gran screeched.


	5. Be Careful

Title: Be Careful  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Team: MLE  
Characters: Draco, Banning, Pansy  
Challenge: #34: Saying Goodbye (malfoy100)  
Words: 100  
Note: First day jitters.

__

Be Careful

Malfoys didn't worry. Draco didn't worry. He just had bouts of paranoia when it came to his daughter Banning. And her being on the Hogwarts Express with the spawn of Weasley and Granger was making him extra paranoid. Not that she couldn't handle herself. She was a Malfoy after all, as well as a Bulstrode.

"Dad, they're getting ready to leave. I have to go now," Banning whispered, the tiniest sliver of fear in her voice. "I'll be careful, I promise."  
"Yes." He kissed her.  
"Love you. Bye, Aunt Pansy."  
"She'll be fine, Draco." Pansy said.  
"I know," Draco sighed.


	6. Who'd Have Thought?

Title: Who'd Have Thought?  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Team: MLE  
Characters: Draco, Pansy, Neville, mentions of Banning  
Challenge: #53: starting school (malfoy100)  
Words: 100  
Note: House placement.

__

Who'd Have Thought?

He shouldn't be pacing. The owl was late. His mother had told him how his had come at a quarter to ten on his first night. Pansy and Longbottom told him that sometimes the owls were late.

The owl arrived at nine fifty. Draco snatched the parchment from it's leg and let out a pained groan as he read. Pansy took it from him and showed it to Neville. Draco scowled when Neville laughed.

"Our Banning, put in Gryffindor," Neville beamed. "Who'd have thought?"  
"Don't gloat," Pansy scolded, hiding a smirk. "Neville, isn't Potter's son starting this year?"

Draco groaned.


	7. Giving Her Away

Title: Giving Her Away  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: PG  
Team: MLE  
Characters: Draco, Banning  
Challenge: #34: Saying Goodbye (malfoy100)  
Words: 100  
Note: As the title says.

__

Giving Her Away

If he was a smart man, he would have never sent her to Hogwarts. Hannah, Pansy and Longbottom had argued that it wouldn't have changed anything. Draco was convinced it would have. She wouldn't have met up with that Potter brat. He wouldn't be here today, pacing nervously.

"Where there is love, there is no question," Hannah had said cryptically. Draco hated when his wife did that.

"Dad? I'm ready," She smiled, stepping into the room. "How do I look?"  
"Stunning," He breathed. "You look like your mother."  
"We don't want to keep James waiting," Tears sparkled in her eyes.


End file.
